


Cold Weather Is The Best Bro

by Morrigan2345



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern Era, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha fucks up, Kagome is cold, and they both come to a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather Is The Best Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo Sex (not a lot, kind of)
> 
> Also to me they're like older then 15 in this because yeah... They're still in high school but older...

Kagome is _not_ running away, no, that would be stupid and immature, and if anyone in this situation was being immature it would be _him,_ not her.

She’s not running, she’s just walking quickly away from her stupid, immature, feelings. 

She pulls her hood tighter around her head and stuffs her hands deeper into her pockets, a slight frustrated breath escapes her lips, a cloud of warm air floats softly past her.  Her nose is running and she has a pain at the base of her neck, she hates the winter.

Her knees creak as she walks through the shoveled pathway, her feet kick snowy powder up with each step, somehow making their way through her laces and into her shoes, chilling her to the bone.

She _hates_ the winter.

She’s turning the corner to her house and immediately stops in her tracks.

How is he here before her?  She left school early, goddamn it. 

Momentarily forgetting her current predicament she grimaces, she’s going to miss her quiz in history.  Then, suddenly, he sees her standing there like an idiot, making a face at the pavement.  He raises his chin at her glare, stubborn idiot, can’t even let her feel embarrassed by herself.  She walks forward, there’s a caution in her step but her face is _business_.

“Kagome.” He says, not a hello, not even a ‘sorry for ruining your life, I just couldn’t help myself’.

“Inuyasha.” She says tersely and she does _not_ relish in the slight twitch in his eye.

“Listen-“ he starts and she rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to tell him off because really?  But he holds up his palms to her, “Just lemme finish, please.” He says haltingly, he’s not necessarily pleading with her but she’ll accept it, she closes her mouth but it falls into a frown.

He nods, satisfied that she won’t interrupt him, “I wanted you to know that I didn’t mean it.” He says quickly, almost hesitantly, she can feels her eyes softening, this kid is her weakness and he knows it, “I- uh- I can’t- this is hard, help.” And a laugh escapes her, warm air now puffs between them.

“Just- You know how I am, if you say things like that I’ll start to actually-“ she’s prepared to laugh it off because Inuyasha isn’t the only one who can’t get through emotional conversations but he reaches out and wraps his hand around her wrist.  His uniform is ruff on her slightly exposed skin, he always looked a little out of place in school, she thinks absently as he tries to formulate an appropriate sentence without his usual vulgarity, a little too wild.  Too ruff for the regular teenage boy, or maybe not, she doesn’t really know a thing about teenage boys, but she knows about his past, or whatever he’s already told her. 

He doesn’t like people, and people don’t really like him.  So he acts out the part that society gave him.

He clears his throat determinedly, it snaps her out of her thoughts, “Don’t.  Don’t believe me when I say nasty shit to you alright.  You’re too- too good to let anyone, especially me, put you down like that.  God, you need to grow some backbone how are you even going to survive the real world?” he finishes in a huff

“Inuyasha.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” And she does, hell, she’s already forgiven him for messing up her stupid science project.  Well, she thinks as she shifts in Eri’s uncomfortably tight extra clothes and remembers Inuyasha’s _colourful_ description on how she looked, on second thought maybe not totally forgiven.

“I need help getting this white shit out of my hair, and no one’s home to help.” She says almost absently and he gets a familiar look in his eyes, his hand tightens slightly around her wrist, pulls her a little closer.

He raises an eyebrow, acting suave but she sees his blush rushing to his cheeks, “I mean I feel _horrible_ for bumping into your project, I _could_ repay you-“

Kagome cuts him off, “Stop talking.” And she tilts her head up almost touching his lips to her own

“Sure thing, boss.” He mumbles, the smartass, and closes the distance between them.

She presses her front to his and an arm snakes around her back, a hand comes up to her neck, nails scratching softly on her exposed skin.

“S’cold.” She says against his lips and he rolls his eyes

“Come on, I’ll warm you up inside.” He says and guides her towards the stairs

“One could only hope.” She says and this time she _does_ relish in the triumphant feeling deep in her gut when he stumbles over a step, Miroku would be proud.

“Shut up, and hurry up or I’m leaving you behind.” He grumbles

She grabs his arm with both of hers before he could get the idea of sprinting up the icy stairs, “No stay, you’re really warm.”

“Man you must be really cold, you aren’t even yelling about nothing.” Which means he can’t believe she let him off the hook for the project disaster

“Yeah probably, just means you’ll pay for it later.”

There’s a pause in their steps and Kagome’s about to whine (because hyperthermia is a thing she does not want) when he speaks up, “Uh- are we still…” he motions between them and she nods her head, why wouldn’t they?  He mumbles something that sounds like ‘worth it’ while she’s thinking to herself and pulls her up on his back and jogs up the remaining stairs.

He’s got a nice back.

And the suddenly she’s being slipped off of it onto her warm, _warm_ bed.  She groans and hugs her pillow to her chest as Inuyasha sets up her towels in the bathroom and starts the bath.  She can hear him come back and she tilts back to look at him, “You wanna sleep?” he asks kind of dazed, the warmth must be getting to him to, he’s looking almost soft.  She wants to say yes, she’s imagining Inuyasha in her bed and its sending butterflies wild in her stomach, but-

“Hair.” She says mournfully because this shit needs to come out pronto, he sighs but looks like he agrees, she eyes his own long black hair and wonders how he kept it that long for all the years she’s known him for.  She’s positive that he’d get gum or something up there at the least, she’s going to have to ask him when she’s not being picked up and sat on the toilet seat.

She watches as he slips out of his shirts and pants, he hooks his thumbs in his boxers when he stops to stare back at her, lips pursed, but amusement colouring his eyes, “You enjoying the show?” he asks sarcastically and walks towards her

She rolls her eyes, doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, she lets him tug her up and take off her shirt.  He puts his cold hands on her stomach and she hisses, he laughs at her and she head-butts his shoulder.  She doesn’t even realize that his hands are at her back until they’re unhooking her bra, struggling a little because this one’s broken.  She tells him this as he slips the undergarment off with a tug, “Eh, all part of the foreplay.” He says absentmindedly as he helps her out of her skirt and stockings, she snorts and brings her foot up one at a time to take them off.

She throws them in the hamper and turns back to Inuyasha, she loops her arms around his neck and rests her forehead at the shallow part of his throat.  He hugs her middle and they stand there in their underwear as the steam from the shower curls around them.  She loves this, when she’s surrounded by him and it’s just skin on skin, the warmth and the sweet smelling soaps her grandfather buys are making her particularly lax.  Seeing as he’s not fidgeting as usual she thinks that Inuyasha might love it as well.

She releases her hold on him and moves towards the shower, his hand in hers, she turns around and trails her hand down his abdomen tugs his boxers off slowly until they hit the floor with a silent thud.  He steps out of them and kicks them to the side, he takes her hands and slowly sinks to his knees, kissing his way down the front of her body.  He puts her hands at the back of his head so she’s cradling his head closer to her body, he noses at her panties and kisses the indention that they leave when he drags them off.  He puts his arms around the back of her legs resting his hands on her ass, she swallows roughly as she feels his breath on her skin, but not specifically _where_ she wants it, “Come on, Inuyasha, just-“ she cuts herself off with a muffled groan as he rubs his thumb at her opening

“Good?” he asks

She makes an affirmative sound and he kisses her one last time on her hip before retracting his hands and moving back up her body.  She makes a disgruntled sound this time and he clicks his tongue at her and cocks his head towards the bathtub, “It’s getting cold and you still have the white shit in your hair.” He says and she sighs

“Fine, but you’re doing all of the work.”

“Of course.  I _was_ the one who got you messy in the first place.”

“Stop sounding so smug.” She grumbles, “He’s totally going to fail me.” She says as she watches Inuyasha step in and sit in the tub, he reaches out for her and she climbs over the edge of the bath

He snorts, “Sure thing, Kagome, but let’s be real for a second here, he already gave you an amazing grade the second you wheeled that weird smelling thing into class.” He releases a breath as she settles against his chest, his hands spread her thighs apart, lightly resting on top of them when he’s comfortable with their positions.

She turns her head towards his, “I literally explained what it was an hour ago, it’s the chemical reaction between-“

He groans, “I know what it is, I just said it smelled weird is all.”

She turns back, satisfied, and lets him kiss down her exposed neck, “It doesn’t even smell that bad, you just have a weirdly oversensitive nose.” She mumbles and gasps when his teeth playfully clamp down on her shoulder

“’Ake it ‘ack” is what she hears and her eyes close at the sensation of his unusually sharp teeth press closer to her jugular

She laughs breathlessly, “Nope.”

“Hm,” he pauses, then releases her neck, “Fine, I guess I’ll have to do it the hard way.” He says, licking at his light bite mark, and she pauses

“Wait a second, you better not-“ His hands go to her sides and she struggles in vain to shake him off, but his hands keep trialing up and down her ribs and her loud laughter echoes off of the bathroom walls

“Say it!” he says, laughter in his voice    

“Ok!  Ok!  You win, I take it back.” She yelps and his hands stop and go back to their previous place on her thighs, “Oh my god you’re such a dick!”

“I still got you in this tub?  Didn’t I.” he says and she huffs

“I think you mean I got _you_ in the tub.” And before he says anything she grinds back and feels his already stiff dick, harden

“Fuck.” He says softly and drops his head forward on her shoulder, his left hand reaches down between her legs and rubs her clit.

Her pelvis jerks forward and he holds her in place with his other arm, carefully rubbing her clit in painfully long and precise circles.  His own hips jerk up and down as she moans quietly in his ear, he keeps mumbling into her neck, she feels _good_ , can’t wait to- _Fuck-_

“Inuyasha- harder.” And his hips rock forward harder just as his hands speed up, “Oh god- shit, I think I’m about to-“ her own loud groan cuts her off and Inuyasha’s hips jerk once, twice, until he stills and slumps completely forward.

She lets out a breath and kisses the side of his head, he turns to her and meets her lips sweetly, “Another?” he asks when they pull apart and she shakes her head

“Tired, take me to bed?” he gets a put upon look on his face but there’s a smile curling at the edges of his mouth

He moves her forward slightly and steps out of the shower, he dries off his own body and rubs at his hair.  He helps her out of the tub and gives her her own towel, “You aren’t gonna dry me off?” she says jokingly but he just steps out of the bathroom into hers

“Thought you said you didn’t want round two yet?”

“Dick.” She mumbles as she follows him, dropping her towel on the chair at her desk

He snags her arm and tugs her into the bed, he puts his arm around her waist, “Well, I got you in bed, so it doesn’t matter.”

She slides their fingers together and closes her eyes, “I forgive you by the way.”

“Mission accomplished.” He says into her hair

The accompanying grunt when she elbows him in the stomach is only a _little_ satisfying.

*

There’s a loud bang downstairs that wakes the couple up immediately.

“Did you lock the door?” they both say at the same time, real terror in their voices.

“Oh shit.” Inuyasha says as they both hear the stomping footsteps coming closer to her room

“Inuyasha- no, don’t move-“

“Hey Sis, why did you leave your coat on the floor- Oh my God!  My _eyes_!  Mom!” Sota yells loudly as he takes in the scene in front of him, he sister under her covers with her boyfriend holding a pillow with one hand, protecting his manhood, and the other outstretched towards the door.  Which means-

“Sota what’s wrong?" He hears yelled from downstairs and Inuyasha does the only logical thing that his brain could come up with in the few seconds he had left until Kagome’s mother literally eviscerated him.

He jumps out of the window.

He hears Kagome scream and shove his clothes out of the window, priorities, the girl has them.  He struggles putting on his pants because he’s running down stairs but he safely makes his getaway.

Inside Kagome is offering anything, money, homework, chores? 

Sota did not want any of these (it was a lie but this situation called for something more important).

“You gotta make Inuyasha teach me how to fight and stuff.” He said and Kagome did not hesitate.

“Done.  Hi Mom!”

*

“U ok?”

“Yeah, what did u have to offer?”  

“U gotta teach him to fight”

“srsly?”

“U attached to ur balls?”

“Good point.”

“uh huh, going 2 sleep, luv u.”

“me to”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read that title two ways and that's why i picked it
> 
> also if you don't get what's happening in that last part they are texting eachother


End file.
